Lover's Lane
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: DJ Candy Lost her memory! will she ever regain it? who will help her? but for now, she is needed to build back up the racing spirit that lies within this town. But what happens when she doesn't go down easy? will somebody try to kill her? *spoil alert* join candy to find out if she ever get her memory back and who she likes.
1. Chapter 1

**DJ Candy's P.O.V**

I was walking. But I was asleep. I didn't understand at the time, but I couldn't tell where I was, but I was somewhere! The only question to that is where is here?

as I walked me way into this town that I had no business being in, considering I saw no one outside. Not a sound was made besides the wind blowing in a whisper and sand being blown by it. Everything looks so creepy. Not a soul in sight. That's when everything went black...

**Regular P.O.V**

She kept walking like a mindless zombie. But I didn't last for long. As soon as she was in the middle of the road that she stopped dead in he tracks. It was midnight and the mayor had just got back from visiting her sister because she had gotten married. She was on her way back, she wasn't looking because she was fiddling with something she had in the passengers side of the vehicle. When she looked up for a second she saw her standing in the middle of the road and slammed on her breaks. Just half an inch away from hitting her. _'that was a close one, or I would have been sued'_ she thought to herself. She got out. But the girl Continue to stand there. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" the Mayor asked the mystery girl. And right in that moment... she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DJ Candy's P.O.V**

I was walking. But I was asleep. I didn't understand at the time, but I couldn't tell where I was, but I was somewhere! The only question to that is where is here?

as I walked me way into this town that I had no business being in, considering I saw no one outside. Not a sound was made besides the wind blowing in a whisper and sand being blown by it. Everything looks so creepy. Not a soul in sight. That's when everything went black...

**Regular P.O.V**

She kept walking like a mindless zombie. But I didn't last for long. As soon as she was in the middle of the road that she stopped dead in he tracks. It was midnight and the mayor had just got back from visiting her sister because she had gotten married. She was on her way back, she wasn't looking because she was fiddling with something she had in the passengers side of the vehicle. When she looked up for a second she saw her standing in the middle of the road and slammed on her breaks. Just half an inch away from hitting her. _'that was a close one, or I would have been sued'_ she thought to herself. She got out. But the girl Continue to stand there. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" the Mayor asked the mystery girl. And right in that moment... she collapsed.

The mayor wasn't sure what to do at 3:30 in the morning. She tried and picked her up and put her in the back seat of her vehicle and drove to her office. Once in she got her inside and fixed comfortably on the couch that was in there. Put a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold. The reason being is because she wasn't planning to leave her office just yet. There was things to be done, and things to think about! But she also had to figure what to do with this girl she found. Almost immediately someone came to her head that would and could look after this girl for the mean time. They also had extra room in their home so she didn't see why not? Though convincing him would prove to be a challenge. But she was the Mayor after all. He couldn't say no even if he could! _'He maybe stubborn and rude as well as self-centered...but I just have this gut feeling that he and this strange girl could cooperate on a decent level. And I will have to talk to summer about her moving in with him for the mean time' _Thought the Mayor. She let out a sigh. She quite know what to do if something ever happened to this girl. But it would certainly be on her head! She didn't want that. AS She went back to her vehicle to get all the papers she needed for work. She looked up in the sky. As she looked at the moon with a breeze blowing by and many, many stars shining out in the night sky. she just had a feeling that everything was gonna be alright. She went back in and turned off the main light after turning on her desk light so she could see without disturbing her slumber. She sat down, put on her glasses, pulled papers out on the old race track owned by that old coot, Ol'Gabby . _'He still isn't gonna give up on that race track is he?' _She thought to herself, shaking her head in the process. And the thought of that old race track got her thinking. _'What if she'd agree to race with the others?' _She clapped her hands together and looked up at her. _'That's it! but if she doesn't know then he'll have to train her. She may just the person we've been waiting for!' _Her final thought before she continued with the stack of papers she had to go through.

It was morning. And just a couple of streets away was a house that was big, but not all that big for a one bedroom. And who was living in this house? Nun other than Chaz McFreely! Yes people it was he that got up, got dressed by lunch. He stepped out the door and walked over to Ol'Gabby's race track. He would go there practically all the time if someone wasn't keeping him by getting him to do something else! Where Chaz lived wasn't that far from the old race track. Whenever he went there was to race, practice stunts, or just sit there looking at it. He was disappointed that the Mayor is still planning to take it down. Also another reason he kept going there. He's lived a good chunk of his life there, not saying he's been there since childhood, no! But has been there since he turned sixteen. he is seventeen now, a couple of weeks before what recently happened last night, was his birthday. It's the only day where everybody would leave him alone. Yes he does go to the race track, but they'll bother him when he's done racing or a stunt. He usually sleep the day away, but when he wakes up, there are lots of presents there.

Now the people of Wheeler are kind hearted and opened armed people. But this poor town is falling apart. Why? Well, it's because their star racer disappeared and ever since then races started to come to a stop. And eventually the tourist stopped coming too. Which that had left bad business for the people who lived there. Now and days, if the people were hungry (which wasn't that many), Chef Gino Delicioso just cooks and serves them. Mayor always thanks him and says she appreciate it. and it's not like he minds! He knows what it's like.

Anyway, Chaz was walking right up to Ol' Gabby. Which he was closing the gate (that was right in front of his house) shut. "What are you doing!?" Chaz yelled out. "He he he, Wondering when ya get here" Gabby replied. "You got another week before you shut it down for good.", "Yea well, listen boy, You only been here for two years." Sure he's been here for a short time but this place quickly grew on him. "Well, yea but-" he looked down to the ground then looked back up. "Well you know what! I'm going to talk to the Mayor and nothing you can do can stop me!" And marched off. "Good luck" Ol'Gabby said to himself as he continue to lean on the top bar of the gate. _'Well he's got spunk. But i really do hope he can change her mind. I love this track just as much as he does' _Thought Ol'Gabby.


End file.
